vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayn
Kayn was a berserker from the Wildlands. He was a member of the Volk clan who travelled North to Carufell to start a new home and find new challenges. While there he got involved in the end of the War of Lights and was crucial in the defeat of the Order of the Burning Palm. History Around the time Kayn turned fifty he felt the need to leave his home. Having been a successful warrior in the The Dull Wood he felt the encroachment of civilization and wanted to move North. In AeP 441 he ended up aboard The Hearth along with Buck, Ellenora, Tal, and Tlaloc. When the ship was sunk he attempted to climb the mast but was put in the water. He then swam towards another ship approaching. This one was run by the Burning Palm. There he met Strongarm. The two men found each other to be very similar and there was instantly a rivalry. Along with the others Kayn decided to leave the ship. On the shore the five began making their way North along a trail to the nearest town. However there they were accosted by wolves. Kayn was instrumental in defending the group. Using his axe he effectively fought the pack back not bothering with the bite of the fangs attacking him. Afterwards they soon reached the village of Srensgard and found it under the control of the Silver Circle. It was a depressed and quiet place. The group split up and Kayn found a man in the stockade. After a quick exchange of words he ended up in the tavern where he was met by the other travellers. They found it to be a judgemental and uncomfortable place. The next day Kayn travelled with Tal, Ellenora, and Tlaloc to an abandoned Burning Palm citadel. He helped clear it out by fighting several sets of monsters that had taken up residence there. There they found a scroll detailing a magical ritual for human enchantment. As Tal and Tlaloc altered the scroll, Kayn helped Ellenora explore the remainder of the citadel. After a day of exploration the group returned to Srensgard. Kayn went with the other three wanderers to speak with Wyatt about his missing son. He stood outside while the others searched for tracks and spoke with Wyatt. He then traveled North following Tlaloc who was following footprints. They eventually lead to a cave blocked with a massive rock. Kayn moved it aside allowing the group to search the room. Later when they made camp at a river he witnessed a short battle between the two cults. In the morning he went with Tal to find a mindstone. When Tal almost got caught Kayn killed one of the Burning Palm soldiers. They two men fled after taking the heads of the man Kayn killed and another. Across the river they found the Burning Palm Citadel. Kayn heard a rustling in some bushes and went to investigate but was blasted back and temporarily blinded in a flash of light. Here they met the girl Ingrid. They promised to help her. As the rest went to investigate Hundred’s Keep, Kayn watched Ingrid. Later they went disguised into the town. Kayn was then instrumental in breaking Thèandìl out of prison. While Ingrid maintained a magical barrier around him, he snuck into the guardhouse with Luka, Tlaloc, and Tal. There they fought several Burning Palm soldiers and freed the Silver Circle prisoners. Kayn ran through the streets with the prisoners but was suddenly struck down by Strongarm. The two men faced off in the night. As chaos engulfed the town they fought. Though Strongarm brutally wounded Kayn he was eventually bested. The Burning Palm Captain fell to his knees and looked up at Kayn and nodded. Kayn killed him there. He ran out of the town and passed out. The next day he met up with the others and at the advice of Thèandìl travelled to Agnoor to try and rally an army. He listened to the others as they talked. Eventually they stopped outside Morgar’s hut where Kayn met the shaman. He took the knife of the Nurmendemar and gave it to Thèandìl. In Agnoor he went to the tavern and helped start a riot after Ellenora’s song. Several burning Palm followers came into the longhouse but he killed all three in a single axe sweep. He joined the riot freeing the town and was found asleep on the streets in the morning. Several days later he marched with the Nurmendemar to assault the Burning Palm Citadel. He took four of the fiercest warriors with him. They helped stop several Burning Palm scouts before eventually arriving outside Hundred’s Keep. While Ellenora and Tal scouted inside they kept watch outside. They took part in Tlaloc’s assault. His warriors guarded the backs of the four travellers as they went deeper in the citadel. There he helped best Caid and eventually Warren Kassett. As the others tried to get out he held back a seemingly endless tide of Burning Palm soldiers. After the War of Lights he went off to live on his own in the woods of Kerriisk. Appearance Kayn was incredibly strong and it showed. He had no hair or beard but his face was covered in many scars on his dark skin. He wore a mass of sewn together animal furs and carried a huge axe. Relations Kayn was a mentor to Ingrid and taught her how to fight with a knife. Upon seeing Strongarm he declared the other man his ultimate rival. This was eventually resolved when Kayn with the help of Ingrid killed Strongarm in Hundred’s Keep. Powers Kayn had almost inhuman strength that he demonstrated on multiple occasions. He could use this strength to seemingly ignore grievous wounds. Using this he could also go berserk and cause even greater damage with his axe. Also like many from the Wildlands he had an innate understanding of animals. List of Appearances: # Cults of the North Session 1: To Start Again # Cults of the North Session 2: A House of Convicts # Cults of the North Session 3: A Dangerous Discovery # Cults of the North Session 4: The Battle at the River # Cults of the North Session 5: An Alliance of Theives # Cults of the North Session 6: In the Halls of Our Fathers # Cults of the North Session 7: Last Bastion of the Light Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Wildlands